


Early Night

by Killer_B



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sonic The Hedgehog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_B/pseuds/Killer_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic and Blaze have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Night

The nights were beginning to draw in.  
Sonic wandered around his small home, passing the time, hoping that anyone would come to visit him; even if it were Amy.  
A sudden knocking was heard at his door.  
"Huh?" Sonic gasped, speeding towards his front door, unlocking it and opening.  
"Good evening, Sonic," said Blaze the Cat, with a smile.  
Sonic questioned to himself as to why Blaze would ever visit him.  
"Oh Blaze, hehe, what a surprise!"  
Blaze examined his eyes closely; she could see that he was stressed out.  
"You seem troubled, Sonic."  
"Ugh..." Sonic rubbed his head. "It's been hard lately. Wanna come in?"  
"If it helps to have me here," said Blaze, "I guess I'll come in."  
"Thanks." Sonic closes the door behind the purple cat, "It's nice to finally have some company."  
"Ah, so it's been that lonely for you?" Blaze asked, frowning.  
"Heh, you don't need to feel sorry for me." He sighs yet again, strolling through to the living room.  
"Oh, but if you're not feeling right," said Blaze, "perhaps there's some way I can help make you feel better."  
Blaze began to spark Sonic's curiosity. "What do ya mean?" He cocked an eyebrow.  
"Well..." she said with a deep blush in her cheeks, "I'm kind of thinking..."  
Sonic gulped, him too beginning to blush. "Ya don't mean..."  
"Well, yeah... I was thinking we could go upstairs and..." she paused, too shy to finish her statement.  
"Have some private time?" Sonic finished awkwardly.  
"Yeah," said Blaze. "That's the most subtle way you could put it, I guess," she chuckled.  
"Heh..." Sonic began eying Blaze up, feeling out of place as he did.  
"Am I making you feel uncomfortable?" Blaze asked cautiously.  
"N-no!" He shook his head. "Just that err..." His cheeks filling with red.  
"Just what?" She asked.  
"I never thought you'd be the person to do this." He stated.  
"To ask you to have sex?" She asked.  
"Well yeah. You ain't offended are you?" He asked cautiously.  
"No, not one bit," she said, smiling. "Wanna go upstairs?"  
"That's good to hear." He walked through to the hallway and proceeded to walk upstairs. He could barely contain himself.  
"So this is your bedroom, I assume?" asked Blaze.  
Sonic showed her the way into the bedroom, "Here it is, sorry it's a little messy in here."  
"Meh, I don't mind," she said. "After we're done making love, it's gonna be even messier in here, anyway." She laughed heartily.  
"Hehe." Sonic smirked at Blaze's response, "I guess it is, Blaze."  
"So, do you want to take my clothes off, or should I striptease for you?" Blaze asked, seducing Sonic.  
"Whatever you want, Princess." He began to eye her up again, running his gloved index finger down her arm.  
"You know what," she said, "I'll let you strip me down. Just keep my bra and panties on my body, please, Sonic."  
"Little modest?" He began chuckle as he closed in on her slowly, grasping onto Blaze's purple jacket.  
"You'll see why I want it to be that way," she said, grinning.  
"If you say so." The blue hedgehog tugged at her coat, closing in for a kiss as he began to undress her.  
Blaze kissed him on the lips as he undressed her. "You sure know how to treat a girl, Sonic."  
Sonic smirked a little as he tugged off her coat and tossed it over to one side, "let's just say I'm not a stranger to all this."  
"Well, I'm very happy you're showing me your stuff then," she said.  
Sonic responded with a simple giggle before beginning to lift her top slowly.  
"Ooh..." Blaze moaned, "Yeah! Just like that!"  
The hedgehog gasped in awe as her shirt was fully removed, staring at her cupped bosoms.  
"That's a good boy, Sonic," Blaze said. "Now, remove my heels and my tights, please."  
Sonic bent down onto one knee, holding the back of her heel with his left hand and the front with his other. "These heels are sexy." He muttered.  
Am I her slave? Why did she say that? He questioned to himself.  
"Thank you, Sonic," Blaze said, gleefully. "I wanted you to undress me, by the way, because I wanted you to get a feel for my body before we proceeded any further."  
Slowly, he slipped off her heel then moved over to her other. "A feel for your body?"  
"Yes," she said.  
Sonic gulped, slipping off the second shoe. Quickly he sprung upright and reached to hold her backside. "I guess it's your tights now."  
Blaze gasped in excitement as Sonic reached her backside. "Yes," she said, surprised, "get my tights off!"  
Sonic yelped in surprise, "O-okay!" He pushed his thumbs into the back of her tights, rolling them down as his hands forced the white garments down.  
"Oh," Blaze gasped, "that's perfect!"  
The tights dropped to the floor as Sonic stared at the cat across from him. "So are you, Blaze!"  
"Hehe," Blaze giggled. "Thank you, Sonic," she said, wearing her white bra and panties. "So, want to know where you can start with me?"  
"Sure, how do you want this?" He smiled softly.  
"First off," she said, "masturbate."  
Sonic began to blush as his penis began to form, as it did, the phallus hardened and hardened. He moved over to the bed and made himself comfy, peeling off his gloves, and grasping his throbbing cock.  
Blaze walked over to where he was on the bed, and opened up the front of her panties. "You'll see what I'm going to do, my hedgie," she said, looking very aroused.  
Sonic was mesmerized by the sight of her teasing, forgetting to masturbate.  
"Go on, Sonic," said Blaze, "Don't be shy."  
"Oh yeah!" Sonic jerked his wrist, feeling his pulsing veins of his erect, large cock aroused by Blaze.  
"When you're ready to cum," said Blaze, "shoot it into my panties here."  
"O- okay..." Sonic picked up the speed, closing his eyes as he continued to pound himself. "Ngh.... ah..."  
"Sounds like you're getting there," said Blaze excitedly.  
"Ngh..." Leans back, masturbating faster and faster.  
"Ooh," Blaze moaned, as she masturbated her wet vagina while watching Sonic masturbate his penis.  
"Angh!" His cock throbbed like crazy as he almost reached his climax.  
"Oh! Oh!" Blaze gasped as she squirted vaginal juices all over her underpants.  
Sonic screamed, shooting his load over Blaze. "Ahhh!" He fell back onto the bed, panting.  
"Oh! Don't want to lose any of that," said Blaze. She opened up her panties further, letting Sonic's cum run down into the bottom. She also rubbed some of Sonic's cum off her belly and into her panties.  
"Ngh... What... Uh.... Now?!" He moaned, fatigued and pleasured.  
"Leave that to me," said Blaze. She pulled her panties down, brought them up to her mouth, and swallowed all the semen she had caught in them. She them tossed her panties aside and licked her lips. "Mmm," she said, "yummy in my tummy, Sonic!"  
"Gimme a sec, I'll be up for it again in a minute." He sighed, sitting back up.  
"Oh, but now it's time for phase two," said Blaze.  
"What is phase two?" He asked curiously.  
"Do you have any water-based lubricant?" Blaze asked.  
"Sorry, Blaze no lube here." Sonic shook his head, with his penis slowly shrinking, "I need to get this going again!"  
"Well," said Blaze, "try putting your penis in my anus, Sonic. I've always wanted a boy in my smaller, tighter hole." Blaze chuckled happily.  
He smiled, "Dance, I need you to make me want to do it." Sonic chuckled.  
Blaze grinned, and she then started to belly dance and butt-dance in front of Sonic. "Like what you see, hedgie?" She asked.  
Sonic, feeling himself become re-hard, stood from the bed. He admired her Sol Dimension style dancing, as he neared her sexy form.  
"If your penis doesn't fit inside my anus," said Blaze, "then I'll offer you an alternative to lubricant."  
"How? What will you use?" Sonic questioned.  
"Just try out my anus first, and you'll see," she said.  
"Okay." Sonic approached his female friend from her rear, slowly resting his hands onto her hips. "Here goes..." Sonic's cream colored tip prodded Blaze's tiny hole, only stabbing a few centimetres inside.  
"So it's too tight I see," said Blaze. "But that's okay, because here's my alternative, Sonic: Rub my vagina until it's wet enough that your hand becomes wet, cover your penis in my juices, and then try inserting your penis again."  
"Look... why don't we just I dunno... Get on the bed and 'do it'" He requested.  
"Because that's the best part, Sonic," she explained. "I want to save the best for last. Now please, try out my anus again."  
Sonic smiled and poked his penis through her legs, wetting his member with her pussy. Sonic getting harder as he slowly humped her.  
"Oh, Sonic!" Blaze exclaimed, "That's wonderful! Now I'm sure you'll be able to put it in my small hole!"  
Sonic's member dripped with her juices, he used his hands to cover his penis with the goop. "Prepare, hehe!" He tried to prod her again, this time pushing inside her, all the way to his balls. His face dropping with pleasure, feeling her tight ass hugging his cock.  
"OOH!" Blaze yelped. "That feels so good! Your cock feels so good in my ass! Lay me down on the bed, belly up!"  
With his member buried deep within her, Sonic backed up and laid out over the bed with Blaze lying on top with her back to him.  
"Sonic...your cock is huge! It's pulling my anus inside-out!" Blaze was yelling and panting with the utmost excitement as she shifted her rectum up and down.  
"Blaze, I can't believe how tight you are!" Sonic moaned, thrusting inside and out of her ass.  
"I love anal sex," she explained, "but I try to do it as seldom as possible so that I'm always very tight!" She continued to shift her anus up and down; her pussy was sopping wet by now as well.  
"Ngh! I can tell!" Sonic's eyes and teeth gritting, thrusting into her faster.  
"I-I'm cumming! I'm ready to explode!" Blaze gritted her teeth, trying to hold in her pussy's juices.  
"Hold it! I wanna cum with you!" My hips swaying extremely fast, grinding roughly inside your anus.  
"Okay, Sonic," said Blaze, "Let's do it together! 1...2...3! OH!"  
"Blaze!!!" He yelped at the top of his lungs, emptying his blue balls inside of her, spurting deeply inside of her ass.  
"Oh, Sonic!!!" Blaze uncontrollably yelped as she blasted out a large amount of her vaginal juices. "Ooh... your warm sperm feels so good deep in there!"  
His warm liquid seed still continues to dribble from his cock and up into her ass. "Ahh..."  
"How did you like it in there?" Blaze asked. "I think your penis felt SO good."  
"I've never felt an ass so tight before" He chuckled, slowly pulling out, "Ngh... That was brilliant."  
"I agree," said Blaze, "It was amazing! But before we proceed to my vagina, I have to do something first." She headed off to the bathroom.  
"Uh... okay" Sonic wondering why she left suddenly. While she got to it he massaged his big blue cock, making sure it doesn't disappear.  
Blaze came back a few moments later. "Okay, I'm back," she said. "I didn't leave because you did anything wrong, Sonic. I had to empty your semen out of my anus."  
Ah, okay then!" The hedgehog chuckled. "What now, Princess?"  
"Now comes the final phase," said Blaze, "The part I know you've been waiting for! First, let me lay down on the bed." Blaze then proceeded to lay down on the bed with her belly up, and her bra still on.  
He tossed one arm around her back and another around her knees, carrying her and draping her over the sheets. "Now what?"  
"I'm wet...very wet," said Blaze, looking down at her super-moist vagina. "Now, are you hard, Sonic?"  
"Yeah, so you want me to fill your pussy then?" Sonic snickered.  
"Oh, yeah!" Blaze exclaimed excitedly as she fluttered her tail. "My pussy's hungry for your cock! Please feed it, Sonic!"  
Sonic leapt over the cat, his cock throbbing as it rested on her vagina.  
"Ooh!" Blaze was very excited as her vagina and clitoris were stimulated. "Please, Sonic, put it in! Make this kitty's hole feel you!"  
Sonic wasted no time, rapidly jamming his meat inside and yanking out.  
"OH!!!" Blaze moaned in absolute ecstasy. "I love the feeling of fullness you give my body! I guess I'm not the only one who's hungry for sex, Sonic!"  
"Ngh!" Sonic's hands pinned her down, helping his penis thrust faster, his cock throbbing harder and harder."  
Blaze's moans became louder and louder as Sonic pounded faster and harder inside her. "S-SONIC!"  
His cock rested against her for a few second, slightly easing up. His huge penis leaking a little. "I'm gonna!" His slowly pulled out and violently slammed back in. "Ahhh!!!"  
"AHHH!" Blaze loudly moaned as Sonic's and her cum coagulated. "Ah...it feels...so good!"  
Sonic moaned in complete bliss as he finally managed to dump his seed inside of Blaze's royal pussy. His toes twitching as he panted and panted. He gently began to cuddle her and kiss her neck.  
Blaze quickly grasped Sonic and hugged and kissed his passionately. "I had a wonderful evening with you, Sonic," Blaze said, lovingly, "I wish we could get together and do this more often!"  
"Mmm..." Sonic moaned into her ear, "Me too, I'm glad you came." He giggled and resumed with the cuddle.  
"I'm very glad I came, too, Sonic," said Blaze, purring.


End file.
